New Life
by 00Zero
Summary: It's the moment, the moment that will change Ango's perspective of life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own 7 Seeds**

**I'm having writer's block so I just write whatever that comes to mind. Might or might not continue this one. Let me know if you want to see it continue. Thanks for the read. It's pretty late here so goodnight.**

* * *

"It's time! Ango, it's time!" Screamed Arashi at the top of his lungs, waving his hands while running at the top speed.

Ango and Ryo stopped on their tracks, both were carrying a dead deer that had been tied in the middle of a log and was carried on their shoulders; they exchanged glance, a silence communication, wonders were written all over their faces.

Ango and Ryo had taken the hunting duty for the day and had come to the forest about two hours ago. They were lucky to find their prey so soon and were about to head home. It should not take longer than ten minutes' walk from here to home.

"It's time," repeated Arashi breathlessly as he came to stop before the pair. "The water is broken. Your wife is going into labor!"

That was all Arashi needed to say for Ango to understand. He needed to be there and supported his wife. He glance Ryo's way and receive a "Go" from his friend. They knew how important it was at a time like this. With no technologies to help, there was a high risk in giving birth. And he wanted to be there with her. For her and his family.

There was no need to say more. Ango knew that Ryo and Arashi would take care of the deer. He dashed out into a run. He needed to be there. He wanted to be there. To be there with her while she suffered the pain that he could do nothing to help. He wanted to be with her and witness their child took his or her first breath; the first cry. Be there for the woman who had become so dear in his life that he could not live without. The woman he loved.

They were about to bring a new life into the world. The life that would represent their loves and the symbol of their family. He smiled at the thought.

To be honest, Ango didn't know the first thing about parenting. He had never known his parents or how presents should behave toward their child since he was raised by the teachers. But he was sure they would be fine because he would be raising the child with her.

.

June 22, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, so I did not feel like reading, writing, and definitely did not feel like sleeping. However, I could not do anything that would disturb the peacefulness inside my house, so I was pretty bored. Yes, I came back to writing. However, it was not a good idea to write when my brain stop functioning because it was so hard to find the right word. There is this one word that has to do with rope that I just can't think of no matter how hard I tried._**

**_I have wanted to continue this story for sometimes now, but I couldn't because I couldn't find any situation to separate those two alone. Ango has always been too careful._**

**_I didn't know who the mother was before, but now it is decided. :D it isn't hard to guess. *_^ Thank you so much for the reviews :D goodnight._**

* * *

**Three years ago**.

.

.

"Get down!" Ango shouted, loud and urgent.

Panting and running with every she got, Natsu threw herself into the green grassy ground even though it could be the end of her life. She grimaced as her body slide roughly against the earth, scratched her skin. But she did not have a choice. She either trusted him or died at the hands, no, the paws of her predator. It had been closing in on her and was only about a yard away now.

Ango's strong arm threw a pointy wood branch, the head had been sharpened by his knife, aimed toward her or where she had been only a few seconds ago. It flew above her toward the tiger that was in midair pouncing at its prey, Natsu, with its big opening toothy jaws.

The hurling branch hit the target, piercing hard and deep, close to its heart. A loud painful roar cried from the tiger; the impact of the spear diverted the landing by a few feet, but the tiger was still landed fairly close to Natsu. She could feel the earth vibrated at the heavy impact.

But, it could have been worst.

It could have landed on her!

The tiger let out another threatening angry growl, showing its long deadly fangs. Its front leg struck toward Natsu, determined to end her.

Natsu screamed sharply in terror looking at the killer's claws closing in on her at a high speed, accompany with a loud growl from its owner.

Both her arms flew up to protect her face. Her heart jumped to her throat, hot tears streaming from her closed eyes. Her entire body felt frozen yet trembling at the same time.

_I'm going to die!_

But at that split seconds, a rope came to wrap around the dangerous predator's neck, and yanked it back away from her.

It let out another frustrated frightening cry, trying to pull toward Natsu, but within the next few short moments the rope was tied firmly to a nearby tree, holding it sturdily in place.

The tiger did not give in and struggled wildly trying to break free.

Even so, its movement was gradually slowing down. Fresh red blood gushing from the open wound.

Ango kept a close eye on the creature, made sure it would not break free and attack them again. His pocket knife was at the ready in his right hand.

When he was sure it was safe, he came to Natsu's aid, helping her to her feet. The girl was trembling so much, her legs felt no strength, she could not stand. She looked up at him with shocking eyes, her entire body covered with sweats, before realization slowly drawn to her that she was still alive.

She, then, started crying.

Her smaller hands grasped tightly onto his arm and shirt, soft sob escaped her quiver lips. He pulled her small frightened frame into his chest.

"It's okay now," his voice was soothing. His strong arm firmly wrapped around her as if shielding her from the entire world.

Natsu wailed loudly into his muscular midsection, cared not if she appeared weak and hopeless at the moment. She had just barely escaped death's jaws!

If Ango did not kill the tiger in time… she shuddered at the thought and grasped onto him even tighter.

"You're safe now," he comforted her calmly, giving her the security feeling that nothing could harm her.

But she kept on crying, letting it all out.

Natsu was glad that she was not alone in this unknown dangerous pace. She was so glad that Ango was here with her.

Her hands hugged him so tightly as if he was her life line, which he probably was at the moment.

"You're safe with me."

* * *

This chapter seems so wordy. As I've said, I should not write when my brain doesn't working.

I know, there are still so many questions to be answer. I will answer it next time I write. Hope you guys enjoy it. Review please :D Give some bribes to the kid so there is motivation to write *_^

**Miyacchi**: yep, you got it right :D

**Guest**: I don't know when I will be able to write. It depends on many facts, motivation, dedication, interest, and most importantly, my crazy writing mood. :D

Thursday, October 10, 2013


End file.
